Böses Erwachen
by Dat Aentsche
Summary: Seamus auf Abwegen.... PLEASE R&R ! Nicht ohne eure Kritik leben kannschleim - Greez!


„Hey Seamus, fang bloß nicht an zu sabbern!" Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, Seamus hingegen schien Potters Worte nicht verstanden zu haben: „Hä, was ist los?" „Oh man Alter, vergiss es. du merkst es nicht mehr!" Ron schüttelte seine roten Haare.

Seamus starrte weiterhin wie gebannt auf den Engel vorne am Lehrpult: Ihre langen braunen Haare umrahmten ihr filigranes Gesicht, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre tiefblauen Augen fixierten Seamus Finnigan als sie sich auf ihn zu bewegte… Seamus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, der Engel öffnete den Mund, sie redete mit ihm...sie hauchte seinen Namen über ihre wunderbaren vollen Lippen…

„Mister Finnigan, könnten sie BITTE meine Frage wiederholen?" Harry, Ron und Neville, die mit Seamus in einer Bank saßen, grinsten um die Wette. „Ähh, bitte ach ja, ach so, ja…. ihre Frage…ähäm, tja …das war so folgendermaßen…." Seamus blickte sich Hilfe suchend um, doch außer schadenfrohen Gesichtern konnte er nichts ausmachen. Die Referendarin für Kräuterkunde schüttelte den Kopf und schürzte die Lippen: „Seamus, ich möchte sie nach der Stunde allein sprechen. Ihr Verhalten in meinem Unterricht ist so nicht mehr tragbar. Ich hoffe, dass sie mir dann erklären, warum sie ständig so abgelenkt sind!?" „Er ist von ihrem Knackarsch abgelenkt, sehen sie sich doch mal die Beule in seiner Hose an, Ms. Glossing!", flüsterte Neville - froh, einmal nicht Mittelpunkt einer Peinlichkeit zu sein – was ihm ein Kreisgrinsen von Harry und Ron bescherte.

„Miss Glossing, ich… es tut mir Leid, aber…", Sarah Glossing unterbrach Seamus' Gestammel mit einer energischen Handbewegung: „Mister Finnigan, keine Widerrede! ... Und bevor ich es vergesse: Potter, Weasley und Longbottom, dürfte ich sie bitten, ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf die Schrumpfkresse vor ihnen zu richten?" Sarah Glossing zog die Augenbraue nach oben, was ihr ein sehr strenges Aussehen verlieh.

Die vier Freunde beugten sich angestrengt über ihre Pflanzenkulturen und Harry kicherte: „Sag mal Seamus, willst du diese Frau wirklich, ich mein, die ist ganz schön streng." „Mancher soll ja auf so etwas stehen…", fügte Ron mit vor Freude rot angelaufenen Ohren hinzu. Seamus warf ihnen nur einen Blick zu der selbst Lord Voldemort in die Flucht geschlagen hätte… seine Gefühle und Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn: Was würde nach der Stunde auf ihn warten? Würde Seamus Sarah endlich sein Eigen nennen können? Wie würde sich ihre Haut anfühlen und schmecken? Er stellte sich vor, ihre Haare zu durchwühlen, sie eng an sich zu ziehen…

Finnigans Gedanken wirkten wie Aphrodisiaka…

Neville, Ron und Harry strahlten mit der Sonne draußen um die Wette bei dem Anblick, den Seamus lieferte…

Zwischendurch hätte sich Seamus beinahe zu einem spontanen Liebesgeständnis hinreißen lassen, als Sarah Glossing ihm und Neville lächelnd ein gutes Arbeitsergebnis quittierte. Als alle Ravenclaws und Griffindors sich zum Mittagessen aufgemacht hatten, setzte sich Ms Glossing neben Seamus in die Bank: „So Mister Finnigan, was haben sie auf dem Herzen, warum sind sie in letzter Zeit so unaufmerksam?"

…Der Engel saß so nah, so wunderbar nah. Er konnte ihren Duft fast körperlich spüren…

Er starrte die Referendarin an und schaffte es dann gerade noch „EstutmirLeid, dassichnichtaufgepassthabeaberzurZeithabichständigsoeinZieheninderMagengegend!" hervor zupressen. Er hatte Mühe, seinen kleinen Seamus, der mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so klein war, unter Kontrolle zu bringen...

„Seamus, ich habe absolut nichts verstanden!" Er atmete tief durch und stammelte sich dann eine Entschuldigung zurrecht: „Ich ha-habe i-i-n letzter Zeit ständi-dig so ein Ziepen in d-d-der Magengegend. Ähm, es tut mir wahnsinnig L-L-Leid, dass ich nicht so aufgepasst habe…!" Sarah sah ihn an, beobachtete Seamus' Mimik und nickte dann verständnisvoll: „Oh, ich verstehe… Dann sollte ich vielleicht mal versuchen, ihre Qualen zu lindern…." Ihre Hand wanderte forsch über Finnigans Oberschenkel. Dann beugte sich der Engel doch tatsächlich nach vorne, ihre herrlich geschwungenen Lippen berührten die von Seamus.

Er war am Ziel: Der Himmel hatte sich aufgetan und die Zeit stand still...

Ungestüm erwiderte er Sarahs Kuss, zog sie von der Bank auf die Erde. Ihre Küsse enthielten mittlerweile mehr Zunge als alles andere und auch ihre Roben schienen sämtliche Knöpfe auf einmal zu verlieren. Dann fing Sarah an Seamus in die Seite zu boxen, immer schneller und heftiger………..

…………..Seamus schreckte hoch, während Neville ihm noch immer den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte und Prof. Sprout drohend mit dem Zeigestock vor ihm auf den Tisch knallte. Im Arm hielt er eine Alraune, die nur noch armselig quieken konnte… „Mister Finnigan 20 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor wegen Schlafen im Unterricht! Es ist besser, wenn sie jetzt gehen und bei der nächsten Quidditchparty ihren Butterbierkonsum drastisch einschränken!" Damit drehte sie sich schnaufend um und stapfte zu ihrem Pult zurück. „Hey Alter, was'n mit dir los?" Harry versuchte sein zu groß ausfallendes Grinsen in den Griff zu bekommen was bei dem Anblick (Seamus mit hochrotem Kopf und quiekender Alraune im Arm) nicht gerade leicht war.

„Mister Finnigan, ihr Bett wartet!" Profi. Sprout wurde ungeduldiger als sie es eh schon war. Was fiel diesem kleinen Mistkerl eigentlich ein einzuschlafen?

Seamus, der der bläulich leuchtenden Alraune in seinem Arm gewahr wurde, ließ diese vor Schreck in Rons Arme fallen, was ihm beinahe noch einmal 5 Punkte Minus eingebracht hätte. Dann stand Seamus Finnigan auf und torkelte noch schlaftrunken und verwirrt aus dem Klassenzimmer. Währenddessen lagen seine Mitschüler vor Lachen unter den Tischen und Prof. Sprout schnappte mit Mühe nach Luft angesichts des Campingversuchs von Seamus bestem Freund……


End file.
